


Synopsis: Saving Grace

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Saving Grace

**SAVING GRACE**

Of course, Tessa is aware that her beloved Duncan loved others during his 400 years on earth. Not the exact number, perhaps-Mac isn't a kiss-and-tell type Immortal. Besides, he's probably lost count himself, by now. 

Now, for the first time, Tessa meets one of Mac's former loves, the Immortal Grace. Grace has sought Mac out as a friend, needing his help. Instead of disliking Grace, Tessa's generous heart sees her for the good soul that she is, and she lets Mac know that its okay with her if he helps his old friend. She trusts him, and he adores her even more for that trust. 

This story had a great deal of depth, inviting us to share some of the burdens of being Immortal. Living a long time certainly has its heartbreaking moments. 

**_New Characters:_**

**GRACE CHANDEL** \- Immortal has devoted her life to helping humanity as a doctor, scientist, and researcher. She knew Mac back in the wild and wooly 1600's. 

**CARLO SENDARO** \- Not a nice Immie, he has been obsessed with Grace through the centuries. She belongs to him, and no one takes what is his. 

**PAUL WARREN** \- Current mortal lover of Grace, they are both doctors, working together in a research laboratory. 

We also say hello and goodbye to Inspector LeBrun from previous eps. 

* * *

A Paris street 

Someone driving intently,   
Peering over the hood,   
We can tell by the music-   
He is up to no good.   
Scene shifts to a lab-   
Where we meet Grace Chandel,   
And the mortal she loves….   
But we see, all's NOT well. 

Grace's Laboratory 

Her lover, named Paul,   
A researcher like she-   
Resents growing older,   
Very scathing is he.   
He accuses his love-   
Of a fling on the side-   
With a young lab assistant,   
A blow to his pride. 

Grace is vital and young,   
Paul ages each day.   
When Immortal loves mortal,   
There's a cruel price to pay!   
They argue, glass shatters,   
She leaves him the mess,   
Now the mystery man enters,   
Shooting Paul in the chest! 

Paul is breathing his last-   
But the killer's not through.   
There's another nefarious-   
Deed he must do.   
He pours gasoline-   
Over Paul and the floor,   
Strikes a match, it ignites-   
Now the lab is no more! 

Darius' Rectory (St. Joseph's Church) 

Mac relaxes with Darius,   
His mentor and friend.   
Arrayed on a table-   
Tin soldiers contend.   
They engage in a battle,   
Of Civil War fame.   
'If it's all blood and tears,   
Why make it a _game?_ ' 

'To deny what I was-   
Denies what I am,'   
Says the warrior-turned-priest,   
A profound epigram.   
The Buzz interrupts them,   
Grace enters, dejected.   
She has fled to St. Joseph's,   
Where she feels protected. 

She's distraught; 'Paul is dead!'   
Burning tears stain her face.   
Seeing Mac, she's relieved,   
Welcoming his embrace.   
Mac thinks, could the killer,   
Be Carlo Sendaro?   
He has tracked her for centuries,   
Homing in, like an arrow. 

She needs sound advice,   
A safe place to reflect.   
Duncan offers the barge,   
'Won't your lover object?'   
Mac: 'Her name is Tessa,   
No, she won't mind you.   
If Sendaro killed Paul,   
He's obsessed-and he'll find you.' 

The Barge 

Tessa's made plans-   
A romantic time out,   
Now she's taken aback-   
By a feminine shout,   
'Duncan, Where are the towels?'   
A female intonation!   
Tess is waiting to hear-   
MacLeod's explanation! 

Rich bounces in-   
Gaily mangling French phrases,   
Detecting the coolness-   
He follows their gazes,   
'Do we have company?'   
Mac: 'Just an old friend.'   
'How old?' Richie asks.   
To the past, Mac's thoughts wend. 

Flashback-France 1660 

Duncan, dapper and stylish,   
Rides through woods, fields and streams,   
When he feels the old Buzz,   
And what's _that?_ A girl's _screams!_   
His blade at the ready,   
He enters a dwelling,   
Finds a woman in childbirth-   
Is the source of the yelling. 

The babe is soon born,   
Helped by Grace, (she's the midwife.)   
Duncan's eyes fill with longing,   
How he yearns to create life!   
Outside, she too mourns-   
Her lack of fertility,   
Mac: 'We are what we are.'   
He's accepted sterility. 

She offers her head,   
Mac: 'I wish you no harm,   
Only want to admire it-   
With the rest of your charms.'   
They withdraw to an inn,   
But in time, passion ends.   
Though no longer lovers,   
They will always be friends. 

Back in the Barge, Present Day 

Mac has told Grace's story,   
Tess is gracious and caring,   
She loves and trusts Mac,   
When she sees them both sharing-   
An intimate moment,   
A familiar embrace,   
Though, their closeness disturbs her-   
Tessa still will help Grace. 

'Do you _still_ love her?' ' _No._ '   
'You can do nothing less-   
Than help a good friend,'   
Says magnanimous Tess,   
Mac is sure that Sendaro,   
Is now stalking Grace.   
She has need of her things,   
Mac will go to her place. 

Grace's Apartment 

What Mac finds are _cops!_   
With Inspector LeBrun.   
An anonymous tip-   
Led him straight to the gun,   
'She's _your_ friend, MacLeod?   
Tell me where you have hid her,   
Or you'll be an accessory,   
You'd best reconsider.' 

The Barge 

Grace must change names again,   
She cannot stop running.   
Wherever she goes-   
Carlo tracks her with cunning.   
LeBrun's car's outside!   
She needs time to leave Paris,   
'Rich, get the speedboat,   
And take her to Darius!' 

Near Darius' Church 

While MacLeod shows LeBrun-   
That he's not hiding Grace,   
Tess is guiding Grace toward-   
A much safer place.   
As they draw near the church,   
Grace can sense things are serious,   
Then Sendaro appears,   
Vain and imperious. 

Carlo: 'I've come for you,'   
They enter the chapel,   
Alone, in a room,   
With times past, they grapple.   
'You are my _life,_   
You always have been,   
You loved me once-   
You'll love me _again._ ' 

'You killed _Paul!_ ' she shrieks,   
She's upon him, fists flying,   
Raining blows that are useless-   
As he keeps denying.   
The Buzz interrupts-   
The vociferous pair.   
They look to the door,   
And Duncan stands there. 

Flashback-Paris 1840 

The carriage stands waiting,   
To whisk them away,   
The adventurous couple-   
Is leaving today.   
Duncan walks forward-   
For one last farewell-   
To the lady he loved,   
The divine Grace Chandel. 

Sendaro's a king-   
In the Amazon wilds.   
He has built a plantation,   
Extending for miles.   
Grace can do her research,   
Diseases she'll cure,   
With Carlo beside her,   
She is safe and secure. 

'Be careful,' pleads Mac,   
Once he thinks something's _his,_   
He will _not_ give it up.'   
Grace won't listen to this.   
Sendaro warns Mac,   
'She is _mine,_ now and always,'   
'May the winds be with you,'   
Are Mac's last words to Grace. 

Back in the Present-The Church 

What once was idyllic-   
Transformed to a nightmare,   
For decades she's run,   
But always-he's right there!   
'You belong to _me,_ Grace!'   
He continues to woo her,   
'Get out of my LIFE!'   
But he keeps talking to her. 

Duncan steps in between them,   
He has heard quite enough.   
Sendaro won't back off,   
It is going to get rough,   
Carlo says, 'It won't end here!'   
MacLeod: 'You're so right!'   
But they're on Holy Ground,   
To Sendaro's delight. 

A Park 

Mac and Grace share a bench,   
Not far from the site-   
Of the inn, where they clung-   
Night after night.   
They both become wistful,   
Their affection's no sham.   
She asks, 'Are you happy?'   
He smiles, 'Yes I am.' 

The Cemetery 

Rich kneels at the headstone-   
Of an eight day old baby,   
'Isabelle Pontand' will-   
Be Grace's new ID.   
Later Tessa and Grace-   
Pay respects at Paul's grave,   
Grace confides how Sendaro-   
Tried to make her his slave. 

They chat about Duncan,   
Tessa bears no ill will,   
Grace feels the old tingling,   
Carlo's Buzz makes her chill.   
Carlo asks Tess to leave,   
And believing Grace safe,   
Tessa waits at the gate,   
But they make their escape. 

The Barge, Then Sendaro's Estate 

' _He's got her!_ ' Tess cries,   
'She went to protect me.'   
Duncan springs forward,   
'I know where they'll be.'   
He's correct. (What a guy!)   
At Sendaro's château-   
Duncan whips out his sword,   
Now he's ready to go. 

'No one takes what is _MINE!_ '   
'She's _NOT_ yours, never _WAS!_ '   
'You _still_ love her!' ' _NO!_ '   
(But a part of him does.)   
Their swordplay's ferocious,   
Their hatred is chilling.   
'Til Grace comes between them-   
And shrieks, ' _NO MORE KILLING!_ ' 

They stop! Carlo knows-   
Mac will not take his head-   
In front of his lover,   
So, he taunts Mac instead,   
'You should have killed me,   
When you had the chance.'   
Mac: 'There's plenty of time.'   
He wants Grace out of France. 

Darius' Church 

Grace is finally going-   
But for one last good-bye,   
And a sweet kiss for Darius,   
Who appears almost shy.   
LeBrun's near the chapel,   
He's become such a pest!   
When Grace exits St Joseph's,   
She is under arrest! 

The Street outside St. Joseph's 

Sendaro is behind her-   
Unsheathing his sword,   
LeBrun fires his gun,   
Hits his heart-Carlo's floored.   
Poor LeBrun turns his back-   
On what _SHOULD_ be a corpse,   
Then Immortal stabs mortal,   
And LeBrun-il est mort! 

Later 

MacLeod receives word-   
Of Sendaro's rampage,   
LeBrun killed! Grace gone!   
He must govern his rage.   
After slamming the phone,   
He'll track down Sendaro-   
This madman must not-   
See another tomorrow. 

Mac finds Grace in the car,   
Throws the keys on the ground,   
Carlo strikes from behind,   
Kicking Mac when he's down.   
While Mac is still dazed-   
Sendaro grabs Grace,   
Pulling her toward the Métro-   
And Duncan gives chase. 

The Métro 

Down the stairs, to the tunnel,   
Along the steel track.   
Nowhere else they can go,   
'It ends _HERE!_ ' bellows Mac,   
Once again, blade meets blade,   
Grace stands helpless and scared,   
Carlo pulls the track's switch-   
And Mac's foot is ensnared! 

Mac is trapped between tracks,   
Only one foot is free,   
He commands Grace to leave-   
So she won't have to be-   
Afraid that Sendaro-   
Will claim her once more,   
But she won't leave MacLeod,   
Though they hear the train's roar. 

The train's nearing fast,   
Mac beckons, 'C'mere,'   
He is goading Sendaro,   
And luring him near.   
The fool takes the bait,   
He attacks at an angle,   
Duncan tosses his jacket,   
At his face-now he's tangled! 

Carlo leans on his sword-   
His balance to settle,   
Did he _never_ learn-   
That electrons love metal?   
It has touched the third rail!   
As he sizzles, he's rooted,   
Soon he falls to the tracks,   
He's been electrocuted. 

Duncan uses this time-   
To pry his foot loose,   
While French-fried Sendaro-   
Remains in a snooze.   
With his head dangling over-   
The edge of the rail.   
He wakes just in time-   
To hear the train's wail. 

The wheels of the train-   
Lop his head off so neatly,   
MacLeod takes his Quickening,   
And it ends bitter-sweetly.   
Grace now free, can grasp-   
How a love not allowed-   
Can bedevil the mind,   
'Cause she still loves MacLeod. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

~ The Lady and the Tiger   
  
---


End file.
